The invention relates an apparatus to extract clean, cooled or heated bottled water from a water cooler/dispenser for distribution to a refrigerator or ice maker or other remote outlet. More specifically, the invention relates to a originally installed or retrofitted remote dispensing apparatus for use with conventional water heating/cooling dispensers having bottled water for dispensing the water substantially instantaneously to a remote outlet.
In general, clean cold water can be made available in a household by means of either an expensive refrigerator with a cold water dispenser or a separate cooler and replaceable water bottles. The prior art shows water cooling and distribution systems of various types. Currently, there are two methods of direct dispensing of clean, cold water in a home. One method involves the use of bottled water and a cooler, the cooler often rented to the consumer. The bottles must be replaced and/or refilled from time to time with new bottles containing the water supply. A second method involves the use of built-in water dispensers in modem refrigerators. Refrigerators incorporating cold water dispensers are relatively expensive, and for the owner of the more conventional refrigerator, the problem still exists. It would be extremely expensive to retrofit existing refrigerators to incorporate water coolers therein.
Another problem encountered with household water supplies is that of clean drinking water. Although the use of carbon and other filters has proliferated, carbon filters have a serious drawback. At room and higher temperatures, the charcoal used in such filters is a good breeding ground for bacteria. And, such filter systems do not allow the use of a conventional water cooler/heater to supply treated water to a remote location. In this situation, the consumer has already invested in a water cooler and replacement bottles in order to insure a steady supply of cooled or heated clean drinking water. Duplication in the form of additional water dispensers, bottles or cleaners is wasteful where the fresh treated water supply already exists within the home or office.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,118,289, which issued to R. Schultz on Jan. 21, 1964 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,083,442, which issued to M. Vlock on Jan. 28, 1992 provide solutions to one or the other of the problems mentioned above. However, the Schultz patent does not address the problem of clean water, and the Vlock refrigerator would be expensive to produce. In order to obtain cold water using the Schultz apparatus, it would be necessary to flush all of the warm water out of any pipes or tubes downstream of the water tank in the refrigerator. Adapting the Vlock cooling system to existing conventional refrigerators would be too expensive to be practical. U.S. Pat. No. 5,502,978, issued to Field on Apr. 2, 1996, shows a carbon filter recirculating system. This invention involves a carbon filter and cooling reservoir combination for mounting in a refrigerator, a pipe system containing a faucet for dispensing cold water and returning water to the filter, and a pump/timer combination for periodically recycling the water in the pipe system through the filter, whereby cold water is always available at the faucet.
Another attempt to solve the problem of remote availability of a water supply is found in kits available from manufacturers of liquid pumps, which ordinarily comprise a pump with tubing to siphon water from a bottle and supply the siphoned water to a remote location. This system has the drawback of requiring duplication of resources and extra storage space for a large water container. Another drawback of this system is that the water is not conditioned by the water cooler unit prior to its being transmitted to a remote location. Thus water can be neither cooled nor heated by a water cooler unit, and duplicate heating or cooling means must be supplied intermediate the water container and the remote outlet.
Again, none of these inventions solve the problem of making a pre-existing water supply in a conventional water cooler/heater available to remote locations. The present invention provides a simple, inexpensive means of providing the water from a pre-existing water cooler to remote locations on demand without duplication of the water cooler equipment and without extensive modification of existing refrigerators or plumbing.
The present invention provides a simple, inexpensive means of pumping bottled water from a pre-existing water cooler to remote locations such as refrigerators and water faucets on demand without duplication of the water cooler equipment and without extensive modification of existing refrigerators or plumbing. The invention employs conventional, easily available parts with a custom pump bracket assembly in order to achieve its result. The invention also allows bottled water suppliers to retrofit bottled water dispensers/coolers in order to supply clean drinking water to refrigerators, sinks, and other remote outlet or faucet locations.
The invention can supply a conventional refrigerator icemaker whether the icemaker is a stand-alone interior unit or a door mounted dispenser. The pumping of the water from the remote water dispenser is automatic and on demand, employing a pump that is sensitive to a pressure drop caused by opening a remote faucet.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided an apparatus whereby conventional bottled water dispensers/coolers may be used to supply water to a remote outlet;
Another object of this invention is to provide an apparatus for pumping a consumer""s favorite bottled water brand automatically into the ice maker and water dispenser of a conventional refrigerator;
Another object of this invention is to provide an apparatus for pumping a bottled water such that the consumer can locate the bottled water dispenser/cooler anywhere in a home or office;
Another object of this invention is to provide an apparatus for pumping a bottled water automatically on demand when a remote faucet is opened;
Another object of this invention is to provide an apparatus that may be retrofitted to existing bottled water dispensers;
Another object of this invention is to provide an apparatus that may be installed in existing homes and office or in new construction;
Other objects and advantages will be more fully apparent from the following disclosure and appended claims.
Accordingly, the present invention relates to a an apparatus for use with a bottled water dispenser comprising, depending on the application, a self-puncturing type pipe tap/saddle mount; a pump with a built-in predetermined constant pressure sensing device that keeps the pressure at a factory set level, and tubing sufficient to connect the water dispenser with the remote outlet